In many establishments including retail food establishments, and in particularly cafeterias, it is not uncommon to queue for some time in order to pay for goods or a meal. In most establishments there is a cashier who reviews all the items selected and prepares the bills. The goods may then be paid for using cash, or in some establishment if the customer has an account, they may pay using an account.
The latter payment solution is most common in establishments provided by employers for their employees, where the employees have an employee number and an identification card, which can be used to facilitate payment for the goods. Credit details may be associated with the identification card and can be topped up from time to time via known means. However, there may still be considerable waiting time and delays produced in most establishments since the cashier still has to review all the items selected by the customer.